Potato Sack Murderer
Summary The Potato Sack Murderer is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Jeff Hughes, better known as the Potato Sack Murderer, is one of the most recurring antagonists on Kain's Misadventures, always trying to do something evil, often with comical results. Appearance and Personality The Potato Sack Murderer is a tan, average, thin man with brown eyes and black messy hair and a big dirty beard. His only attire consists of a potato sack, with holes cut for his arms and legs. He is a ridiculously cruel, altough coward man with several attitude and insecurity problems (Noted by many other antagonists and heroes of the history). Overall, he has shown to be quite friendly and good-humoured, altough sadistic, brutal and cowardly. However, his biggest flaw is that he never learns from his errors, rarely learning anything about his failures. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: '''Jeff Hughes. A.K.A: Potato Sack Murderer. '''Origin: '''Kain's Misadventures. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Around 42. '''Classification: Human murderer. Powers and Abilities: '''Stealthy, relatively skilled knife & street fighter, good aim & gunner, Fear Empowerement, Exagerattion. '''Attack Potency: Athlete Human Level (Karate-chopped a wooden board in half). Speed: Human Level w/ Athlete Human+ reactions; Faster if he is afraid. (Runs at the same speed as any other human; Dodged nightstick blows from policemen and from blows from experienced martial artists). Lifting Strength: Human Level. Striking Strength: Class H. Durability: Athlete Human+ Level, possibly higher. (Can resist blows from people who were comparable to Mike Tyson; Resisted a taser shock). Stamina: Human Level. Range: Normal human melee range. Higher with his weapons. Standard Equipment: Potato sack: That's right. Jeff uses a potato sack for clothes. While it isn't very comfortable and nearly useless in defense, it is sort of durable for long-term trips. The problem is, Jeff is too fond of it, something that led him to multiple defeats. Bowie knife: Jeff wields a bowie knife for combat. The bowie knife is a pretty much regular knife, with a longer, gray blade, and a black handle. Iron hook: The second weapon choice of Jeff, he uses a long iron hook for combat, to remove the weapons of enemy's hands and pull them closer to himself, while causing serious wounds. Potatoes: You may not believe it, but Jeff can use potatoes as long-range weapons with deadle accuracy. If well-aimed, those potatoes can K.O. a normal human in a single hit on the head. Intelligence: '''Relatively low, altough he is somewhat cunning. Quite skilled street fighter and knife user, actually makes really good battle tactics (But with some serious flaws, like the kind of strategy that will give immense offensive pressure to the enemy... While leaving himself/a vital point of his strategy pretty open), knowledge on marketing and major knowledge on vegetables (Especially potatoes and apples). '''Weaknesses: He's a coward when facing foes that are superior/intimidating, normal human weaknesses, values his potato sack a little too much. Feats: - Karate-chopped a wooden board in half - When afraid, he managed to outrun Kain for some seconds (A direct result of his combination of Exagerattion and Fear Empowerement). - Almost destroyed a city with one of his plans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Potato For Ya!: Jeff stuffs a potato on the enemy's mouth with brutality, normally damaging the opponent's teeth on the process, while distracting them. Slicer: Jeff slices multiple times on a flurry of attacks, on incredibly fast speeds, even for a human being. Fear Exagerattion: When afraid, just for the gags, Jeff becomes extremely powerful for a short amount of time, becoming able to outrun Kain (That can reach supersonic speeds while running), K.O'ing Thiska (A extremly durable girl) and even jumpscaring Commander Tybolt. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: Darth Tragic (Meme Team) Darth Tragic Profile Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Knife Users Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Killers Category:Coward Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters